Panggil Aku
by Chiheisen
Summary: Kumpulan drabble seputar pemakaian nama panggilan di antara Tsurugi, Tenma, Hakuryuu, Ibuki, dan Shindou. "Eh, Hakuryuu punya nama belakang? Kok, aku baru tahu?" /Setting InaGyara/ Warning: Pendek, gaje, aneh, fic iseng. / Anggap aja, ceritanya Hakuryuu berhasil masuk Inazuma Japan. Terserah pakai cara legal atau nggak. XD


.

**Panggil Aku**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning:** Kumpulan drabble, pendek, aneh, gajelas, fic iseng, dst…

**Chara yang terlibat:** Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matsukaze Tenma, Tennobori Hakuryuu, Ibuki Munemasa, Shindou Takuto.

Plus, Yuuichi Nii-san dan Sorano Aoi sebagai figuran yang muncul sekejap.

**Note: **Anggap aja, si Hakuryuu berhasil masuk Inazuma Japan—entah gimana caranya. Nyogok mungkin *di-whitehurricane*

.

* * *

**.**

**Panggil aku**

"Mereka kuat, Hakuryuu. Jangan lengah."

"Heh. Tak perlu kamu beritahu aku, Tsurugi!"

Dan melesatlah Hakuryuu begitu peluit tanda kick-off memekik.

.

"GOOOL! AKHIRNYA INAZUMA JAPAN BERHASIL MEMBALIK KEDUDUKAN!"

"Nice pass, Tenma!"

"Tsurugi juga. Nice shoot!"

_Plok! _Tangan keduanya beradu di udara.

.

"WILD ... DUNK!"

"Bagus, Ibuki. Pertahankan."

Alih-alih senang, Ibuki malah merengut. "Aku tidak terima."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tsurugi mengerjap.

"Kau memanggil mereka **'Hakuryuu'** dan **'Tenma'**. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memanggilku **'Munemasa'**?!"

.

.

.

**Panggil aku V2**

"Kau adalah saingan terhebat-ku, Tsurugi! _Kyuukyoku no rival_ _da!_"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsurugi! Tenang saja! _Nantoka naru sa!_"

"Tsurugi, _renshuu tsukiae!_ Temani aku latihan!"

Tinggal seasrama dengan Hakuryuu, Tenma dan Ibuki. Membuat ketiga ucapan ini menjadi santapan telinga Tsurugi sehari-hari. Membuat bosan dan capek sendiri.

Sampai suatu hari, satu dering ponsel datang. Mengantar satu sapaan.

"_Kyousuke, bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"_

"Ah, iya. Baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak ada masalah..."

Trio Tenma-Hakuryuu-Ibuki memergoki Tsurugi menerima telepon dengan wajah ceria tanpa beban. Padahal, beberapa menit yang lalu, dia bilang capek, menolak ajakan Ibuki untuk latihan bersama.

"Sungguh satu telepon yang mampu menyuntikkan semangat," ucap Hakuryuu, heran. "Dari siapa, kira-kira?"

"Kakaknya," jawab Tenma, yang merasa paling tahu. "Tuh, dengar. Ia memanggil Tsurugi pakai nama kecil, 'Kyousuke'."

"Oh, ya? Berarti, dipanggil dengan nama kecil membuat Tsurugi semangat, ya?" simpul Ibuki, menatap dua rekannya, minta pendapat.

Sesaat Tenma dan Hakuryuu berpandangan. Lantas balik menatap Ibuki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kau adalah saingan terhebat-ku, **Kyousuke**! _Kyuukyoku no rival_ _da!_"

"Tidak apa-apa, **Kyousuke**! Tenang saja! _Nantoka naru sa!_"

"**Kyousuke**, _renshuu tsukiae!_ Temani aku latihan!"

Langkah Tsurugi menderap cepat, dengan wajah cemas dan kepala celingukan. Begitu menemukan orang yang dicarinya, sontak ia berseru.

"Sorano, gawat! Tenma, Ibuki, dan Hakuryuu kayaknya salah makan!"

.

.

.

**Panggil aku V3**

"Kenapa, Tsurugi? Wajahmu kaget begitu?"

Tsurugi yang tengah menekuri sehelai kertas, mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar teguran Tenma.

"Ah, tidak. Cuma…," Tsurugi menunjukkan kertas di tangannya, yang ternyata berisi daftar nama pemain Shinsei Inazuma Japan. "…aku baru tahu kalau nama belakang Hakuryuu itu 'Tennobori'…"

"Oh, kalau itu, sih, aku sudah lama tahu," kata Tenma. "Shuu yang memberitahu."

"Benarkah? Aku malah baru tahu kalau dia punya nama belakang."

_JLEB! _Sebilah pisau menancap jantung Hakuryuu yang diam-diam menguping.

_Tsurugi… Tsurugi-ku yang selama ini kukenal bagai telapak tangan sendiri, malah baru tahu kalau aku punya nama belakang…?_ _Jadi, selama ini kamu mengenalku sebagai apa, Tsurugi!? _jerit hati Hakuryuu pilu. Tenma dan Shuu saja sudah pada tahu…

Seolah menjawab jerit hati Hakuryuu, Tsurugi berkata, "Selama ini kukira, dia manusia antah berantah yang tak punya keluarga…"

_JLEB! _Pisau yang nancap menambah satu_ ._

"Kalaupun punya nama lengkap, kupikir paling namanya itu, Kyuukyoku no Hakuryuu—Hakuryuu yang terhebat."

Salah satu pisau terlepas. _Ah, setidaknya Tsurugi mengakuiku sebagai yang terhebat._

"Syukurlah, ternyata bukan. Soalnya, norak banget, kalau namanya memang begitu."

_JLEB! JLEB!_ Eh,pisaunya malah balik. Bawa teman, lagi

"Tapi… Tennobori Hakuryuu, artinya Naga Putih yang memanjat langit… Tetap saja, nama yang aneh, ya."

_JLEB! JLEB! _Ambruklah Hakuryuu.

Padahal, waktu Hakuryuu memberitahu namanya pada Shuu, Shuu bilang kalau itu nama yang hebat. _Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Tsurugi saja yang mengatakan itu?_

Hakuryuu tidak peka, untuk menyadari kalau Shuu waktu itu pun sebenarnya diam-diam menahan tawa. Tapi kalian jangan kasih tahu dia, ya. Sekarang saja, sapu tangan Hakuryuu sudah basah kena ingus dan air mata.

"Tapi, ada sisi bagusnya juga, kok, Tsurugi."

"Apa?"

"Kalau seandainya kamu dari dulu tahu namanya Tennobori, pasti kamu akan memanggilnya, '**Tennobori**, **Tennobori**…'. Tuh, susah nyebutnya, kan? Author kita aja kesusahan buat ngetiknya."

"Benar juga, ya," Tsurugi teringat sesuatu. "Tapi Hakuryuu itu pun sebenarnya agak susah penyebutannya. Pernah sekali, aku keseleo lidah dan menyingkatnya jadi '**Hakuruu**'…"

"Kenapa nggak sekalian aja dipelesetkan jadi **Shirataki** (A/N: mie konnyaku)," usul Tenma, iseng. "Kan tulisan kanjinya mirip, tuh. Cuma beda tiga garis…?"

"Tidak usah, lah. Kasihan dia…"

Sayang sekali, Hakuryuu sudah keburu balik ke kamarnya buat pundung. Jadi tidak mendengar pembelaan Tsurugi terhadapnya.

.

.

.

**Panggil aku V4**

"_Sakka yarou ze_, Tenma-kun."

"Matsukaze…"

"Tenma!"

Itu adalah tiga jenis rekaman suara Tsurugi yang tersimpan apik di ponsel Tenma. Masing-masing dinamai sebagai berikut, sesuai urutan:

'**Pertama kali Tsurugi menyebut namaku.' **

'**Yaah, kok malah mundur memanggilku pakai nama belakang?'**

'**asdffggjhlgdfgkflsksdjk. TSURUGIII~~!'**

"Berisiiik~! Aku di sini! Nggak usah teriak-teriak!"

Tersadar, Tenma melonggarkan pelukannya pada ponselnya. "Ma-maaf, Tsurugi… Aku terbawa perasaan…," ujar Tenma, sambil cengar-cengir menutupi rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

**Panggil Aku Z**

"_Yoroshiku ne_, Captain."

"Shindou!"

"Shindou-senpai?"

"Shindou-san, biar saya yang…"

Kalau yang ini, adalah kumpulan rekaman suara Tsurugi, versi milik Shindou. Masing-masing dinamai sebagai berikut, sesuai urutan:

'**Walaupun dia orang kiriman Fifth, cara bicaranya tadi benar-benar tidak sopan.'**

'**Oi! Aku ini kakak kelasmu, tahu!'**

'**Apa? Adik kelasku yang manis?'**

'**Ini… Kamu ikut-ikutan Tenma, atau…'**

"Shindou-san… ada apa? Melihatku begitu?"

Shindou mengerjap, tersadar kalau sedari dari dia bengong mengamati Tsurugi dari jauh, dan sekarang Tsurugi tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa," Shindou terdiam sejenak.

Merasa kakak kelasnya itu punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan, Tsurugi pun menunggu.

"Apa aku…, sebaiknya mulai memanggilmu **Kyousuke** saja, ya?"

….

Tsurugi menjawab dengan melesat pergi dari tempatnya.

"Sorano, obatnya masih sisa? Shindou-san juga kayaknya salah makan!"

.

.

Tamat (aja deh^^)

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author

Fic iseng saya di tengah kebosanan nungguin episode depan InaGyara. ARGH! HAKURYUUU~~ Welcome back, Son! XDD

Saya dapat info soal 'Tennobori Hakuryuu' itu dari Pixiv Dictionary. Setelah saya cek, eh ternyata itu cuma keisengan Hino Akihiro-san di twitter-nya. Wkwkw. Tapi namanya lucu juga. Jadi anggap saja itu beneran XD

Terus soal 'Shitataki'. Itu juga tahunya dari Pixiv dan Niconico. Beberapa fans, kadang mempelesetkan nama Hakuryuu jadi Shirataki (Mie Konnyaku). Gegara Hakuryuu dan Shirataki itu punya tulisan kanji yang agak mirip. Cukup tambahin tiga garis di sebelah kanan huruf 'Ryuu', jadi deh, Shirataki. Hihi

Kalau pingin tahu soal Hakuryuu, eh, Mie Shirataki…, bisa dicari di google atau wikipedia. Saya sendiri juga belum pernah makan, sih. ^^a Tapi kalau lagi puasa, mending cari tahunya tunggu abis buka aja, ya~


End file.
